The invention relates to an improved junction field effect transistor (JFET) that can be incorporated into a conventional bipolar monolithic integrated circuit. It has been found that when JFETs are combined with bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices, circuits having highly desirable characteristics can be obtained. It has also been found that extremely useful circuits can be fabricated in monolithic IC form using a JFET structure that can be fabricated into a conventional bipolar IC using conventional techniques. Such a JFET structure is disclosed in copending application serial number 716,049 filed Aug. 20, 1976, by James L. Dunkley and Robert C. Dobkin, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 575,418 filed May 7, 1975, and now abandoned. While the combined JFET-BJT IC designs have proven highly useful, it would be desirable to improve the charateristics and parameter control of the JFET.